Almost (A Batfic)
by twnpwr101
Summary: Detective Bullock finally gets a glimpse of the real Batman. The one Batman keeps concealed. The one Jim Gordon calls "friend". (non-slash) I don't own Batman in any way. If I did, I'd be as rich as Bruce Wayne and I'd own a limo. I don't, however, so I don't.


He was chasing Dr. Crane with every last ounce of energy in his body. The little bugger was fast, but that didn't give the maniac a reason to terrorize the neighborhood. Just as he thought that he was losing ground, Crane tripped over a fallen trashcan. He heard Crane curse bitterly about how people should take better care of their stuff. He quickly grabbed the menace in the pathetically home-made mask and quickly cuffed him with a flick of his hand using his other hand to wipe his brow.

"Geez, Commish," Detective Bullock commented, panting as Scarecrow was dragged to the jail truck and started for the asylum, "This wuz a heckuva lot easier with the Bat... Zorro or not." (You thought I was talking about Batman didn't you? Admit it!)

"I know," Commissioner said sadly shaking his head, "I was hoping that he could've made it out when he carried that bomb out of the city. And since his body wasn't found I had hoped-" He gestured hopelessly with the hand that he had previously been using to pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit yet to be broken. The sentence wasn't finished. It didn't need to be. Jim Gordon quickly cleared his throat and went on, "This is the saddest victorious arrest I've ever had to make, Bullock." He paused. "For if Batman didn't come to help with the fight at least, it means he... he didn't make it." He had to turn away from Bullock while saying this so his detective couldn't see his face. Batman had been like the son he had never had.

Bullock stood there for a while. He didn't know what he could say that would comfort the Commissioner. So he simply said what was on his mind ever since the day he had considered that Batman wasn't coming back. He removed his hat and said solemnly, "Batman was a good man and a help to Gotham, Commissioner, he helped with a heart of gold, and he couldn't have done any better than he did. He was sincerely caring, even if sometimes it was hard to tell what he was feeling, and he was always generous of his own time. And although we did have our differences, a lot actually, and maybe we didn't exactly understand or know one another as much as we should have. I wish I could say that I was proud to know him. And... and, who knows, maybe I should've said something or got to know him better, maybe I woulda liked him more than I did. And although we didn't get along most of the time, I still can't help but feel as though I lost a brother."

Both men stood in the alleyway in silence until: "That's nice, very nice." Both men spun around in surprise, and they took in the sight of the Dark Knight as he stood there leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway with the rare 'Batman-is-back-baby' smirk on his face, "But try it again, and this time, add a sob in there somewhere."

Bullock once again furthered the thought that Batman was not capable of dying, but once again had to remember that he was just a normal man, no matter how many times the Zorro wannabe acted as though he was immortal. The way Commissioner treated him normal, however, Bullock could never understand. This last thought had just run through his mind when he saw Commissioner, still fast for his age, RUN and tackle Batman to the ground, rolling around wrestling him until Batman, now lying on his stomach, allowed the older man to be on top, only to be given a MAJOR noogie courtesy of said man.

Bullock was shocked as he saw these two soon in a playful tug of war with Batman's cape. 'It ain't often that Batman acts so carefree.' He thought. He thought harder as he watched Batman trying not to smile as he kept on tugging on the black piece cloth telling Jim to give it back. 'At least not around anybody except the Commish.' He completed his thought as he watched the Commissioner finally manage to yank the cape away from Batman, falling backwards in the process. Undeterred, however, he put it on himself and stuck his tongue out teasingly at Batman who decided that he would help himself to Jim's glasses. As this was going on Detective Bullock realized that he no longer saw The Batman and The Commissioner... He saw a father and a his son. Bullock smiled softly to himself as he thought of how perfect a person Batman had chosen for a father figure. It was such a sweet sight to see The Batman return the kind and playful gestures that Commissioner was giving that he almost shed a tear as he walked away to his car.

ALMOST. ;)


End file.
